A Home Location Register (HLR) is a database of wireless communication subscriber information and plays an integral function in cellular wireless communications infrastructure. HLRs, for example, are involved in authorizing user equipments (UEs), for example mobile smart phones, to attach to the radio access network (RAN). The HLRs may store a variety of subscriber information including address, account status, preferences, access rights, services subscribed to, and more. In some contexts the HLR may be referred to in the singular, for example when referring to the HLR functionality or HLR service, but the HLR service may be implemented by a plurality of HLR nodes at different locations.